


A Jack Daniels after Church

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Harry Hart Lives, Hurt Harry Hart, Major Character Injury, Oneshot, Other, Statesman, TW: Blood, TW: Violence, almost major character death, getting this in before Kingsman 2, kingsman - Freeform, post-kentucky, pre-V Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: On a hot summers day in June, A small Kentucky Church explodes into violence with no survivors.   Jack Daniels, Statesman agent,  follows a lead and finds that not only is he too late to stop it, he's also too late to save an old friend.Or is he?





	

“Is he dead?!”

“That tends to happen when you shoot someone in the head...” came the sardonic response. “...Feels good, right?”

“No! No! It does not feel good--” came the horrified response. “It feels fucking awful!”

“What?? You just killed how many people in that church. This is one guy--”

“No no no no. They killed each other.”

There was a beat as Valentine composed himself.

“Okay.” he decided. “Send out the count-down clock. This party starts tomorrow.”

With that he turned away from the now silent church that only minutes ago had been a cacophony of gunshots and screams with Gazelle at his side, a smirk on her face.

“You.” she began to the armed goon who had stood flanking them as they faced down the Kingsman. “Clean this mess up.”

He nodded to her and waited for Valentine and his assistant to leave the area before they started to cart the man into a body bag.

Valentine was weak stomached and he was shocked, genuinely shocked that he'd actually shot the guy in the head himself.

“Carl.”

Carl looked up, and over to his colleague.

“You want me to get the body bag?” his colleague asked, looking at the Kingsman agent who Valentine had been so keen to take out personally.

“Yeah. Bring the enzyme too.” he concurred breezily. “Can't leave any blood hanging around.”

His colleague sighed, turning away on a heel and headed back towards the safe house where they'd been stationed.

Carl nodded and walked a few steps forwards, looking at the older guy in the sharp pinstriped suit who was now bleeding all over the steps of this shit-hole church, his face and forehead a spray of scarlet and twisted flesh.

He bent down to inspect the guy for anything he should pocket for future keeping. Wallets, cards, Identity, passport, anything that could be useful.

The guy had a pretty nice looking watch.

“Gotta admit, pal.” Carl began to the dead man as he turned his wrist over to unbuckle the strap before his colleague got back. “..Y'were a hardy mother fucker.”

He unstrapped the watch and inspected the time-piece, trying to ignore the smears of blood.

“...with a nice taste in watches.”

“He always had good taste.” Came an unfamiliar voice just before the cold kiss of metal against his skull became a quick burn and then nothingness.

Carl slumped to the ground over the dead man's legs, the watch still in his hand, his brains decorating the ground.

Jack Daniels sighed, bending to the floor, removing his sunglasses and folding them as he slotted them into his jacket pocket.

“...God damn it, Hart.” he sighed, inspecting the body of Harry Hart, Kingsman agent.

“God damn it.” he repeated, pinching the skin between his eyebrows and trying to think of how he was gonna explain this to Arthur and Merlin.

He collected himself, the Kentucky sun bearing down over the tops of the houses opposite the church and beating his back. Prompting action.

Jack tapped the Sheriff badge on his lapel.

“Ginger? Y'there sugar?”

“Reading you loud and clear, Jack. What can I do you for?”

“...We found him.”

“Status.” she prompted, some trepidation in her voice.

“Buzzard bait.”

“God...no...” her voice seemed thick with tears that were imminent, and with good reason. Harry Hart was a legend amongst Statesmen agents.

“Yeah. Come on darlin', keep it together. I need you to contact--”

There was a quiet, faint, but unmistakable groan.

Jack turned to see Harry's lower lip, coated with fresh blood, trembling slightly.

“Well I'll be...”

“...Jack?”

“Implement _Valkyrie_ _Protocol_. We got a live one.”

“Sending assistance to your location, Jack. Stay put.”

Jack leaned over Harry's body and pressed his fingers to his neck, trying to feel for a pulse.

It was there.

Feeble and weak. But there.

“...You showboatin' son of a bitch.” Jack grinned.

The sound of tarp hitting the ground behind him tipped Jack off that the other ass-hole had returned and it was with indecent speed that Jack had withdrawn his gun.

The intruder had hit the floor by the time Jack heard the chopper overhead and saw Agent _Jim Beam_ carrying an AK-47 and saluting him as the pilot looked for somewhere to land.

Jack saluted back and looked back to Harry, a lop-sided smirk on his lips.

“Y'sure as hell ain't as pretty as y'used t'be. But you're gonna live.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, a drabble because I wanted to play around with the idea of Statesman and Jack Daniels.


End file.
